Ecstasy
by Arh.581958
Summary: Harry saves Draco from being kidnapped. To make matters worse, Draco was drugged. It made his body feel hot and all he wanted was Harry's touches to soothe the fire. Sweet, lemon. Mentions of almost rape.


Ecstasy

. . .

He felt the magical bonds confining him. Wrists over his head, he knew immediately that this was not a very good situation to be in—captured, blind folded and magically bound by dark magic. He struggled to get free, twisting his arms in hopes to loosen the binds.

No use.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." A voice taunted somewhere from in front of him. "And here I thought you would be smarter than try to fight the _necotucio_" It drew closer.

Draco sneered, pulling the Malfoy expression almost perfectly if not for the cloth that was covering his eyes. He continued his attempts to break free of the body bind curse around his body. He clenched his teeth when his captor spoke again.

"Cat got your tongue _Draco_?" His captor jeered. He could barely feel the man's harsh breath touching his skin—he knew he was close. He could feel a thick rough hand combing through his hair, he shivered in repulsion.

"Who the hell are—y" his question was cut off when a mouth slammed into his and an intruding tongue breeched his lips. He bit down on the slimy flesh in defense. Almost instantly, the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth.

"Bastard!" He hissed, spitting out the unwanted taste of blood. The blindfold fell away when the man moved back. "Theo?" He voiced out almost breathlessly, eyes meeting with his former housemate's features. He was shocked speechless, unable to believe that it was his friend.

Theodore gave him a dark glare, healing his cut tongue with a small incantation. "I'm glad that the idiotic Potter hasn't completely ruined your mind" He spit out a few drops of blood as he walked closer to Draco.

"What the hell are you playing at Nott?!" Draco demanded when Theo stopped only a few inches away from him, face drawing closely to his. "Release me!"

"I believe it's obvious" The man jeered, sliding his wand over Draco's chest and even lower. "I'm going to take you" In a flash, Draco felt the tingle of magic on his skin as Theo vanquished his trousers and underwear. Now his bottom half was left bare.

The cold air hit his skin, making his hiss. "Get off!" He commanded as Theo raised his hips into the air, magically spreading his legs apart. "Let go!" It was useless, even as a trained Auror, it was hard to break free of magical bonds. Especially if the said bonds were dark magic and one didn't have a wand.

Theo didn't seem to notice any of the blonde's complaints and continued, bringing Draco's lower half high to an eye level. "This part of you is the best place" He mused nonchalantly, rubbing against Draco's entrance. "You're going to drink every last drop"

Draco watched with wide eyes as two bottles were summoned into Theo hands. There were two vials; one had a purplish liquid swirling inside. "What are you doing?!" He yelled, tensing as a finger entered him. He also hissed in pain with the intrusion. It felt weird having something inside of him. He struggled against it.

Another wave of binding curses his hit skin to still him. "Quiet Draco, I know how much you're _enjoying_ have something inside you. You're already greedy for the potion aren't you?" Theo mocked, pulling the offending finger away. Suddenly a cold object was pressed against him, the mouth of the flask pushed through his tight ring of muscles and almost breaking him.

"Fuck you!" He shouted when the cold liquid steadily entered him. The bottle was half inside him with its contents pouring over his insides.

"That's what I intend to do" Theo answered. "You're drinking it quicker than I expected, such as slutty body you have" He smirked pushing the bottle deeper into Draco to make the blonde yell in pain. He licked his lips and pulled out the emptied bottle. He opened the next bottle, taking out two identical pills and shoving them inside the blonde with two fingers.

Draco screamed in pain once again. "Why are you doing this?"

"To get revenge on Potter for taking away my father" His fingers were slightly covered in the smooth purplish liquid from earlier. "The potions is going to take effect real soon and you'll feel much _better_"

"What do I have to do with Harry?" Draco questioned harshly, fighting back the urge to scream again when the fingers entered him once more. A sharp jolt of pain ran up his spine. He could feel his inside absorbing the potion.

"Simple" Theo answered, pushing the fingers even deeper. Draco started to bleed. "You're his most important person"

After that the door burst open with a blinding ray of light and a stallion patronous galloped inside the room. On instinct Draco felt relief wash through him as the white horse roared to life. There was only one person in the world that could make such a powerful incantation.

"Stupefy!" he listened to the deep voice that cast the spell. It was a voice he knew very well. He was, after all, Harry's partner. "Draco!" He heard the voice call out to him, making his eyes open in alert. The familiar wooden object flew into his hands.

"Finite Incantatum" He shouted, making the tip of his wand flare into action. The tingle of magic surrounded him but nothing happened. "Finite Incantatum" He yelled, louder this time but still nothing happened. 'Damn, Nott must have used darker spells' he cursed in his mind while Harry captured the said man.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Harry shouted and locked Nott's legs together. "Petrificus Totalus!" He said, this time locking Theo's unconscious body into a bind. "Accio" He whispered, relieving the man of his wand. For the first time that night he felt himself breath more calmly. Finally he could turn around to see the reason for his sleepless nights.

"Harry!" The blonde's voice called out, bringing him back to reality. It was only now that he realized the erotic position his partner was trapped in—hands tied and suspended above his head, legs lifted and not to mention _spread_ out to reveal the man's bush of blonde curls.

Draco blushed when he noticed Harry staring at him. "Get me down!" He snapped, fighting against the bonds to prove his point. It was still futile, even to move his close his legs and save him from further embarrassment. Harry was seeing him, all of him. He turned his head away, not wanting to look at the brunette. "Please" he managed to whisper weakly in defeat.

"Sorry" he heard the other say as a set of spells hummed over his body simultaneously releasing his bonds, and checking his body for damages. "Are you okay?" Harry's voice filled his ears as a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around his half-naked body. He could only nod his head, hiding his face in shame and avoiding his partner's eyes.

"God Draco" Harry nearly moaned aloud when he finished checking the other man. Thankfully there were no broken bones or internal bleeding; it was just a few minor cuts and bruises on the pale body. "Fuck Draco" he cursed, pulling the weak body flush against his own—not caring if the said flesh was practically bare. The man was alive and that is what matters to him most.

They have been partners for almost a year now. During the war, Draco had changed sides to stand along side Harry against Voldemort. When the battle was one, they parted ways then later Malfoy came once again to stand beside Harry. Only this time, he was a full-fledged Auror. Many people were against Draco switching to good, hence the kidnapping.

Draco felt the crack of apparition, and his warms wrapped around Harry almost instinctively. "My magic sensed drugs in your system" he faintly registered Harry talking to him. "I can't tell which. What did he give you?" The question was soft but commanding, burying him even more in guilt. It was so shameful to be almost raped by a man. It was proof that he was weak. He turned away.

He didn't answer. Whilst the other, spelled some clothes to cover his body; the action made Draco flinch.

'Harry was ashamed of his dirty body'

Harry cursed at the blonde's silence. "Draco" he cooed, placing a hand on Draco's cheek and forcing the man to look at him. "What did he give you?" He asked again. He brought his partner back into his flat because Draco's was just too far away and he knew from experience that the man would prefer that the ministry be kept in the dark about his injuries.

Dread filled Draco's insides when Harry brought his face towards him. Immediately deep determined green eyes bore into his and another wave of guilt filled him. He sat on one of Harry's couches clad only in his shirt and Harry's long robes. He gingerly attempter to cover himself with the fabric "He put something inside" he said in barely a whisper

"Where?" the brunette voiced in concern. Draco looked down and gripped the fabric tighter.

"Inside me" He confessed, lowering his head to look down and avoid Harry's gaze once more. "Pills. Muggle Pills" He elaborated, this times forcing the tears not to fall. He didn't like being weak, he didn't like showing it to Harry. But it was too much to be almost raped by a man.

Harry saw the honest hurt in Draco's eyes. He could almost feel the pain. 'What am I doing?' Without much thought, he wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him close. At first the man was shocked but soon relaxed in his arms.

"I'm sorry it took so long" Harry apologized, cupping the blonde's cheek with his hand in a very affectionate gesture. "I'm sorry"

Draco allowed Harry to carry him; once again the spicy scent of the brunette filled his senses. 'Damn it.' He mentally cursed. The drugs were beginning to take effect, a small hint of red was on his cheeks and his breathing became pants. He was pressed against the other man as he was carried up the stairs.

Harry smelled good and the warmth of his body spread through Draco like wild fire with every breath. The room temperature was steadily rising as they climbed the stairs. The fabrics of the thick robe were rubbing against his legs with delicious friction. His body started reacting and he moaned. Immediately his hand covered his lover part—attempting to hide the embarrassing hardness that was starting to grow.

He felt a soft mattress press behind him as Harry laid him onto the bed. He obediently let go and leaned back. "Harry" he barely held in a moan as the robes were taken away from him. "I feel weird" He blushed crimson at the blatant honesty and the fact that he was spread out in front of his partner with a half-hard erection. He looked away. "I'm sorry" It was so unlike him to apologize.

"It's okay. It's the potion that's talking" Harry gave him a soft apologetic smile. "Do you want me to call a mediwitch?" Draco shook his head furiously. Harry cursed the Nott bastard all the way through next month and it still didn't feel like it was enough. He hated seeing his partner in such a weak state—Malfoy was always, always holding his head up high.

"I'm going to take it out with my fingers okay? Tell me if it hurts" He said reassuringly. Like a gentleman, he waited for Draco to give his permission before continuing. "Lift spread your legs"

"No!"

"Draco" The man warned and he followed.

Harry spread the pale legs wide enough for him to stay in between. He muttered a soft lubrication charm on his fingers before he began probing Draco. "I'm sorry" He murmured against the blonde's skin as the man hissed with pain when the finger entered him.

"Theo made you bleed" He noticed the dried blood stains on Draco's entrance. He bit the inside of his mouth in contempt. His blood boiled and he wanted to kill the man for hurting his partner.

His body felt weird, Harry's calloused finger going in and out of him was making his body react in the most lewd ways. He could feel himself getting harder. Damn the finger felt good. "I'm adding another" Harry barely warned as another digit entered him, probing, experimenting, and twisting around to find the pills that Theo had put inside him.

"Harry!" He moaned out, gripping the sheets of the bed. His hands flinging to cover his mouth, embarrassed by the wanton noises he made. He couldn't stop himself as Harry pushed deeper in attempts to locate the pills. His hands automatically covered his mouth from the unwanted noises while tears began to burn behind his eyes.

"It's not your fault" The other murmured against his skin. Of course Harry would notice—he always notices. Even the tiniest bit of difference in Draco, he could tell.

Draco's body was flushed, hair sticking on his face with sweat while Harry searched within him. The thick fingers scissoring him in erotic motion, his hips began to thrust against the fingers. "Harry" he mewed loudly, gripping Harry's shoulder for support. "More" he called out, before he could stop himself. He immediately regretted the action.

"Yes!" He heard the brunette's triumphant voice say. The fingers inside him gently pulled out, along with a small white pill. He shivered as the empty feeling it left inside him. "How many did he put inside?" Harry's question barely registered. His mind swirled at the need for simulation.

"Two" he softly let out. Harry nodded and continued his search once again. He mentally cursed, feeling Draco's ring of muscles pulling him and squeezing his fingers deeper.

Harry's fingers entered him once more, gliding against his walls and moving deeper. Suddenly Harry hit a spot that made him see stars. "Fuck" He released a moan louder than before. He moved his hips further into Harry's fingers with need. Beads of sweat rolled off his forehead, his breathing broke down into pants. A warm ball formed in his stomach.

The fingers inside him moved and he groaned in response, thrusting up into the air to relieve his strained erection. By this time he had grown painfully hard. Harry's fingers were doing nothing to remedy the situation. IT was embarrassing to be held like this—to be held by another man.

He could feel the tears burning in his eyes.

"I can't reach it" Harry grunted, while moving his fingers deeper. Draco moaned loudly once more.

"Please" Draco begged. "Please Harry" he continued, unsure himself of what he was asking for.

"Draco" Harry called, pulling their faces together to see eye to eye. Regret filled the green orbs before looking away. No way, he couldn't do _this_ to Draco. No matter how long people called him the Hero of the Wizarding world, deep down he was still a man. A man with urges—a man who had been wanting the withering blonde since Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry" he barely said and began to move away, pulling the fingers that were lodged inside Draco.

"No!" the other man shouted, his strong lean arms finding themselves to wrap around the Gryffindor and tugging him closer. He needed Harry, he needed the brunette man more than anything right now. "I don't care about the drugs. _Please_" He moaned, wantonly pushing his hips in the air.

. . .

"Ahh!" Draco moaned loudly, arching his back off the bed to push his hips forward. Harry's mouth covered his heated flesh, lapping at the base and teasing the slit. "Fuck" meanwhile, two of Harry's fingers were probing him.

His body was aflame, heat radiating in almost all directions. Harry's warms skin on his was torturously tempting. The fingers inside him probed deeper. There were licks, touches, soft kisses on his flesh and then finally, the man began to suck him hard.

"Fuck Harry!" He groaned into the air, unconsciously putting his member deeper into Harry's throat. The man was prepared and didn't gag. "Harry" he chanted the name of his lover over and over again until he was almost on the brink of cumming.

Suddenly the warm mouth on his flesh was gone and a calloused hand covered him. He groaned with pleasure as the slightly rough skin moved over him. He grinded his hips into the hand.

Harry couldn't take it. The sweat glistened over Malfoy's face, the hair sticking out in all direction. The blonde's shallow pants and exotic moans, he couldn't hold back. He pulled Draco into a heart-stopping kiss, almost threatening to melt the man's insides.

Harry tasted like him, Draco thought as they shared their first kiss. There were no butterflies, no fireworks and no neon lights shining above then—but it felt so right. He lost all control; he didn't care anymore if they were both males, he didn't care if this was because of the drugs, he didn't care if this was a one night stand, he didn't care.

All he knew was that this was Harry—the man whose back he stared at from the distance back in school, the man whose back, he saw sighting in the war. He must have fallen in-love with that lonely blood-drenched figure during the final battle. That was the reason he returned to the Ministry to become an auror.

"Harry" he cried, burying his face on a strong tanned neck as his lover plunged into him. "Fuck" he hissed at the pain. It didn't feel as bad as the fingers, but it was thicker—fuller. He felt like he could almost be split in half but the length of Harry.

"I'm sorry" the other said, kissing up his face to distract him. The kisses trailed lower and lower, as far as Harry could reach along his neck. The buzzing feeling around his skin made him hum. "Move" he commanded moments later, and move Harry did. "Shit" he cursed at the thick flesh moved inside him. He felt so full, like emptiness from before was gone.

"Draco" Harry's voice vibrated along their bodies, as he pushed himself in and out of the other man. Draco's cavern was _tight_ and hot. It was sucking him it—it felt so good. Draco's muscles were clenching him, squeezing him and he almost came when he entered.

They set a pace, moving together and intertwining their bodies; the years of longing finally catching up to them. Pale arms gripped tanned shoulder's tightly, refusing to let go. While tanned arms wrapped around a slender waist with an iron grip. They both were afraid but neither admitted it—afraid that if they let go, it would all disappear.

They connected; physically, emotionally and almost physiologically. The bonded while flesh slapped against flesh and skin rubbed against skin.

"Harry"

"Draco"

They both moaned, coming together.

That night was their first night as one, their first night making love. In the morning, as the sun slowly rose in the skies. A dark figured stood up, ruffling the raven tresses on his head, and walked out of the room. He was unaware that the other man was awake as well.

The morning after was always the worst. It filled with regret and crushed all hope. Both separated, oblivious to the other's similar emotions.

It was one night of ecstasy; a mistake that would not be repeated.

. . .

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

School work, school work!

Damn it! I hate the fact that first week of classes we were already given tons of projects. I couldn't find time for my stories anymore! *cries*

Anyway, moving on.

This is a one shot inspired by all the drug-sex scenes which I have read in mangas. So I can't say that the concept is at all mine, but I tried to put my edge into it. I think some scenes are similar to one already exciting. Sorry if it offends.

Read and Review!

Love you all!

Arh.581958

PS. I will try to update soon!

CHECK OUT:

[Series]

**Rainbow Colored Sweets**

**Falling in love with the Rain**

**The Slytherin Prince**

[One shots]

**They Will Be**

**We Won the War**

**Surrender, Sweet Summer**

**Just Beyond the Sunlight**


End file.
